In the wake of environmental demands that packaging material be economized so as to reduce the resulting garbage, coathangers of recyclable corrugated paper have been developed. These coathangers have a narrow rim which serves as the contact surface for the article of clothing that is hung thereon. Since in the case of stamped or cut corrugated paper this narrow rim is relatively sharp-edged and is smooth overall, it is necessary to apply an adhesive band to the narrow rim, one side of which is adhesive and other side of which is roughened. For example, a crepe band may be used to cover the narrow rim. Heretofore, these coathangers of corrugated paper have been processed manually. However, this is not cost-effective.